Hallowed Nights
by Hallows Day
Summary: When a wounded Autobot crashes on Earth far from the others he realizes that his only hope might be in a young girl obsessed with video games and trying to control her quickly developing abilities. X-Men crossover, Transformer movieverse
1. Hallow's Eve

_Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Transformers or any of its character or X-Men or any of their characters. Any original characters are mine and this story is just for fun._

**Hallowed Nights**

**Chapter 1: Hallow's Eve**

**October 4, 2005**

The door to the room flew open as a disgruntled thirteen-year-old stormed in and threw her backpack into a corner. Sarah Calihan slumped down into her computer chair and let out a frustrated sigh. It had been another annoying and boring day at school. Her time at school seemed to have gotten worse and worse ever since her best friend Hannah had moved away over the summer.

It didn't help that Sarah's parent's kept pushing her to try to make new friends. Just to humor them Sarah had taken the opportunity at school to talk to a group of girls. She had slipped in a question about a new game out for the Playstation 2. When the first response out was "what's a Playstation?" Sarah had quickly backed off as the conversation turned back to fashion and boys.

Hannah had understood. Ever since that day years ago, when Sarah had found an old Super Nintendo at a garage sale and begged her parent's to get it Sarah had been fascinated with video games.Her collection had now grown to five systems and close to a hundred games. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered all the times Hannah would come over to challenge or watch her play the games that she couldn't beat.

Sarah sighed and looked through her games trying to get her mind off of the real world.

"Let's see. Beat it. Beat it. Beat it." Sarah cringed a little at the next one. "Multi-player. Beat it…don't know why I still have this one." She tossed the game aside.

Sarah glared at the calendar.

"If Christmas would come earlier I wouldn't be having this problem."

Pulling her foot up, Sarah kicked off of the wall making her chair slide back over to the computer. "Hmm, maybe I should check out that online game the guys at school keep going on about. What was it again? Last…Heaven? Last Haven?" Sarah typed it in on Google and found a match.

She followed the directions on making an account and downloading the game. Sarah decided to browse the website while the game was downloading and installing to learn more about what she was getting into. She had never gotten the chance to really play an online game before but this game impressed her the more she read about it.

You could design your own character, choose from at least seven different classes, hunt for treasure or monsters, explore vast, detailed areas, and use hundreds of different items, weapons, and armor.

When Sarah was finally able to start up the game she went straight for the character creation. A screen came up with three different races. Sarah decided on the human female over the monster or what appeared to be a fuzzy gnome. Surprisingly, there were a lot of choices from hair and eyes to height and skin color.

Pausing with the game, Sarah turned and studied herself in the mirror on her dresser. There was nothing really special that she could see. She had wavy brown hair that was always tied back and out of the way, light green eyes, and incredibly pale skin, with some freckles, from sitting in her room playing video games all day. She was about 5'3 would have liked to lose some weight.

Sarah poked at her stomach and frowned. "I should really get more exercise."

Turning back toward the screen Sarah started to play with some of the options. Long hair, ponytail, pigtails, bun, spiky, braided. Then there were the colors. Red, black, brown, blonde, blue, white, orange, pink, and it went on and on. Ten minutes later, Sarah was finally satisfied with her character's face. Cycling through the classes, Sarah stopped to read the descriptions on each of them.

Always one for wanting to be in the middle of a fight on a game, Sarah ruled out Archer, Sorcerer, and Cleric. Swordsman was sounding really tempting until she spotted the Rogue. The Rogue relies on physical attacks but can also learn some Sorcerer and Cleric spells for backup.

Sarah thought for a minute. If she picked the Swordsman she would most likely have to go out of her way to find someone who was a Cleric to go around with her to patch her up. If she picked the Rogue she would be the jack of all trades but a master of none. She thought back to attempted conversations with classmates and winced before clicking on the Rogue.

A loading screen came up for a few seconds before a figure appeared. The girl on the screen looked a couple of years older than Sarah with tanned skin and slightly spiky, shoulder-length forest green hair. Through her bangs a pair of cunning gold eyes glimmered. A box suddenly appeared requesting a name.

"Oh man, I hadn't thought about this." Sarah scratched her head and glanced around her room. Her eyes fell on her calendar hanging on the wall nearby and the highlighted date of her favorite holiday caught her attention.

"Halloween? You sure look like that's when you'd be seen." Sarah said to the figure as she typed the name in. She frowned when another box appeared saying the name was taken.

"Hmm." Sarah tapped her desk until a thought hit her. She hit the backspace key a couple of times until Hallow remained and tried again. This time she got a message saying it accepted. The girl on the screen grinned and gave a little bow before it started loading the rest of the game.

--

Sarah was startled awake by a loud banging on her door.

"Didn't your alarm go off? You're going to be late to school." Sarah's mother called through the door.

There was a crash and a yelp as Sarah's chair fell to the floor taking her along for the ride.

"Ow…" Sarah groaned and attempted to get to her feet while trying to calm her racing heart. Rubbing her side Sarah squinted at a bright light nearby before realizing that the computer screen was still on. She had fallen asleep playing the game.

"Wow I haven't gotten the chance to do that in a while." Surprise went through Sarah as her voice started to crack. She doubled over as coughs racked her body. When it was finally over Sarah stood up and sniffed.

'Oh great. Now I remember why it was a bad idea to pull all nighters. It figures.' Sarah thought to herself.

"Oh no, Hallow!" The thought had suddenly run through Sarah's aching head that on a game like this if she had fallen asleep with Hallow out somewhere near monsters her character would be dead and hours of hard work could have been lost. Turning back towards the monitor, Sarah let out a sigh of relief when she saw Hallow standing near the outside wall of the town unharmed. Sarah logged off.

After another coughing fit, Sarah turned to the clock and panicked. She had less than ten minutes to get ready and she knew her mom was never going to let her skip because of getting sick from staying up late. In fact if her mom found out Sarah would probably come back to find her games gone.

Quickly, Sarah got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her messy hair a couple of times before grabbing her untouched backpack in the corner. Taking a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar to eat on the way, Sarah spotted her dad sitting at the table with a cup of coffee watching the morning news. Her mother had probably already gone to sleep since she worked night shift as a nurse at a local hospital.

"This is getting out of hand. The government needs to do something about all these freaks already." Sarah heard her dad mumble. A news reporter was going on about some mutant that had just tried to rob a store as the cameras caught a hunched figure with a lizard-like tail being shoved into a police cruiser.

"Make sure you're home right after school. I don't want you wandering around town alone."

Sarah shook her head and scoffed. "Yeah right, like there's anything keeping me out over playing games."

Sarah dashed out of the door before her dad could respond.

--

"This just isn't my day." Sarah grumbled as she dragged herself home.

It was one of those days you just wish you could start over. Since Sarah had gotten distracted with playing Last Haven none of her homework had been done. One of the teachers had decided to throw in a pop quiz, and to top it all off, she had inevitably fallen asleep in class and had been forced to stay late with detention cleaning out a science lab.

'My parents are going to kill me.' Sarah thought to herself then braced for a sneeze. The nights were coming earlier now and the sun was already starting to set. She paused to look for cars before crossing the street. Since Sarah's house wasn't too far from the school she had to walk back and forth every day.

At first Sarah didn't pay any attention to the revving of an engine in the distance. Before she knew what was happening a screeching of brakes filled the air. Sarah jumped as a red van came sliding right onto the sidewalk next to her. The back door to the van slid open revealing two men dressed in black.

One of the men reached out and roughly grabbed Sarah by the shoulder, trying to yank her into the vehicle. Blind panic set in as Sarah tried to scream and run. The other man in the back reached around to help before Sarah could get away. Sarah went flying forward and let out a whimper as she heard the door slide closed.

The driver floored it and the car screeched again and swerved as it took off. A stray cat yowled and leapt into some nearby bushes as the van nearly hit it. Shaking, it crouched down and peered after the van as it hurtled down the street.

Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the interior of the van and it swerved wildly. The sickening crunching and groaning of metal filled the air as the van wrapped itself around a nearby telephone pole. A woman in a shop a few dozen feet away stuck her head out of the door, gasped at the wreck, and ran back inside to call for help.

For a minute there was no movement. Then slowly the undamaged side door of the van slid open and a small figure stumbled out. The figure fell on all fours and retched. The woman from the store ran outside again calling out as she noticed the small figure stumbling away from the van, down the street and out of sight. She could hear the sirens in the distance.

--

Sarah choked out a sob. She couldn't even remember how exactly she had managed to get away from the crash and sneak through the window into her dark room. Her instincts had been screaming at her to just run to safety, through the pain and horror. Now it was all starting to sink in.

Tears streamed down Sarah's face and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Her eyes widened in terror as she stared down at her own hands desperately clutching twin wickedly curved daggers. Sarah tried not to retch again as the sticky metallic smell of blood reached her nose.

The weapons crashed to the ground as Sarah backed up trying to scrub the blood off of her arms. She hit the table sitting by her bed. The small lamp on top began to wobble and the movement caught Sarah's eyes just as is started to fall. There was a loud crash as the lamp's base shattered on the wooden floor. Sarah yelped and jumped away.

"Who's there? Is that you Sarah?" Sarah's dad shouted from another room. Footsteps hurried up to Sarah's door. There was a quick knock before her mom looked inside.

"Sarah, when did you get back? Are you alright?"

Sarah tried to hold in a sob as her mother used the light spilling in from the hallway to see. There was only a few seconds pause before the deafening scream came. Her dad's thundering footsteps came next as Sarah froze in shock.

"What's wrong? Where's Sarah?" Sarah's father came around the corner. He looked up at Sarah. "W-who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god." Sarah's mother covered her mouth in horror as they noticed the blood. "What did you do with Sarah!? Where is she!?"

With her frantic mind Sarah couldn't grasp what was wrong with her parents. Her father took a threatening step towards her. On instinct Sarah flinched and backed up.

"W-what are you," Sarah coughed, "talking about? I'm Sarah!" Her voice cracked and sounded wrong in her own ears.

"You're not Sarah, you're one of those _monsters_ aren't you!?" Sarah's father tried to make a grab for her but she moved and got shoved instead. Pitching forward, she slammed into her computer chair and went tumbling to the ground with a shout. There was a flash of light and Sarah's eyes widened as her hands closed around the hilts of the daggers.

"No wait!" Sarah cried out as she scrambled to her feet. Her reaction was too slow as her father let out an outraged roar and slammed his fist into her side. The air whooshed out of Sarah and she struggled to regain her breath and balance. She turned wide eyes to her father unbelieving that he was actually attacking his own daughter.

"Lucy, call the police!" Sarah's mother ran for the phone while her dad tried for another grab.

"No no no! Leave me alone! I'm your…" Another coughing fit came and Sarah ran clutching her side. Through the doorway, down the hallway, past her startled mother at the phone in the kitchen, and out the front door. Without thinking she headed for her old hideout, an old forgotten playground in an out of the way, overgrown corner of the neighborhood.

When she realized where she was she headed straight for the water fountains near the bathrooms. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't dare wipe them away with her bloodied hands. She couldn't stop herself from shaking as she weakly made her way towards the fountains. All she wanted to do was to get clean and hide. So many confusing and frightening things were running through her mind.

Once she reached the fountains she bent to get some water and froze. She couldn't understand what she was seeing at first. There staring up at her from her blurry reflection were the golden eyes of a terrified, tear stained face.

--

_Authors note: This story is Movieverse for Transformers and they will be making appearances next chapter as characters start to come together._

_Sorry for any confusion about Sarah right now, the next chapter will be giving a better idea of what happened._

_Please review and tell me what you think I will try to post the next chapter soon._


	2. Crash and Burn

Hallowed Nights

_Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Transformers or any of its characters or X-Men or any of their characters. Any original characters are mine and this story is just for fun._

**Hallowed Nights**

**Chapter 2: Crash and Burn**

**July 6, 2007**

_I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

_We are here. We are waiting._

Hound spiraled through the cosmos when his sensors picked up on the faint signal. Optics brightened as relief almost overcame him. An internal alarm suddenly sounded and Hound forced himself into a sudden swerve just in time as a red blast soared past his right shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going Autobot?" A grating voice called out, followed by high pitched laughter.

"Sorry Deceptiscum but I've got a meeting to catch." Hound dodged more oncoming blasts as he locked into the coordinates in the message. The location didn't seem to be too far, but he was trying to hide the worry of actually being able to last that long. Scavenger and Cyclonus had been in pursuit for a while now and he had already taken on some injuries. There was little chance he could outrun them for much longer.

"_To your left!"_ A voice echoed through his comm. link. Hound barely missed being crushed by an asteroid hurtling by. They had just made it through a massive asteroid belt after it failed to provide good cover from the Decepticons. The only good thing was that it had managed to knock out a third Decepticon that had been pursuing.

The laser fire paused briefly as Cyclonus dodged around the asteroid, close behind. Hound wasn't able to detect where Scavenger went until it was too late. In an instant, Hound's arm was grabbed and he felt himself being pulled right into the barrel of Scavenger's gun. The shot went off point-blank into the side of his chest, just missing his spark but still causing massive damage.

Movement came from a compartment in Hound's side and he immediately clamped his other hand down to stop it.

"_Let me out! You can't do this alone!"_

"No!" Hound shouted, trying to wrench his arm away from Scavenger.

"Hey Cyclonus, you were complaining about the lack of target practice." Scavenger whipped around slinging Hound right into the path of Cyclonus. "Take your best shot!"

In a last ditch effort Hound attempted to curl up into a defense position and flee. Before the transformation could complete, a couple of stray shots got through hitting his compartments. Horror set in as a horrible shrieking sounded. System failure warnings started appearing as Hound shot towards the nearby planet.

As the planet got closer Hound realized that he was going to be forced to land quite a distance from where he wanted. Glancing behind him, he noticed the Decepticons were still in pursuit. A jolt shot through him and his optics dimmed suddenly. Hound realized he had no other choice.

Against his better judgment he pulled into a dive. The planet's atmosphere soon caught hold of him. Attempting to land on a planet without any type of ship, especially wounded, was extremely dangerous. As fire engulfed him, Hound felt like he would be ripped apart.

More alarms went off and he did all he could to keep himself online. Just as he cleared the upper atmosphere of the planet, Hound realized that he was heading right for a large body of water. Before he could even react an external signal got through his systems and forced his course to shift towards the land on the horizon.

_"Thought I would go down that easily?"_

"Thanks. Listen if something happens you need to find Optimus Prime."

Hound could just make out the sound of straining gears whirring in annoyance.

_"Yes __**we**__ will find him."_

"We're in trouble…the Decepticons won't give up the chase that easy."

--

"Cyclonus stop!"

The two Decepticons hovered just out of reach of Earth's gravity.

"Come on Scavenger, we almost have them." Cyclonus complained.

"Don't be stupid. With injuries landing will be difficult. Pull back and recharge."

"Are you kidding? They will get away!"

"Idiot!" Scavenger growled. "With those injuries it would be a miracle for them to survive the landing. Besides I have a lock on them. It's time to call the others. I'm sure they would like to hear about Prime's message."

Cyclonus chuckled darkly and looked over repairs.

--

The sun was just starting to set when Sarah signed off and got up from the computer. She rubbed at her blurry eyes as she walked over to the tiny closet in her small room. It didn't take her long to find her old, baggy grey hoodie. Crossing the room again, Sarah pulled out a box from under the bed and rummaged through, grabbing a mini box of corn flakes and a breakfast bar. After getting a glass of water from her desk, she proceeded to eat her meager dinner.

She often lost track of time and sometimes passed out from exhaustion or remembered to eat only when she started feeling dizzy. It was wearing her down and she knew she was looking thin and sickly. Recently though, she had been trying to force herself to eat and sleep regularly and go through basic exercises everyday.

It had been almost two years now. About a year and a half since she had been stuck in this dump of a town in South Florida, but Sarah figured it was better than nothing.

Finishing up her dinner she got up and threw the garbage away.

'I'll have to tell Esma that I'm running low on food again.' Sarah made a mental note to herself.

Sarah pulled her hood up as she made her way to the fire escape outside her window. As much as she didn't like going out, there was only so long she could stand being stuck in her small room. Quickly, Sarah scaled down the fire escape and out onto the sidewalk heading for the small wooded area on the outskirts of the town.

The few people out paid her no attention, and about fifteen minutes later Sarah was making her way through the trees towards the small clearing she had found months before. Once there, Sarah paused listening and waiting to see if anyone had gotten the idea to try to follow her. After a few minutes had gone by with nothing but the wind blowing through the trees and a few birds chirping she sighed and relaxed.

"Ok Sarah, you can do this." She firmly told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched her mind until she felt the burning energy that was slowly becoming familiar. Sarah imagined bringing down the walls holding it back. Slowly, she felt it seeping through her. Just when Sarah thought she was going to lose her concentration she felt the walls shatter and the flood of energy washed over her.

There was a brief flash as the change started to take over. Sarah's skin darkened to a nice, healthy tan. She watched as green came down from the roots of her hair, replacing the natural brown. Closing her eyes, Sarah prepared for the golden glow behind her eyelids before opening them again.

A non-existent wind picked up tearing at her old, worn out clothes as dark armor instantly started replacing them. It slid down over her chest, hips, and thighs. Sarah spread out her hands as claw-like gauntlets appeared over her them. Tilting her head back, the transformation completed as a metallic mask covered the bottom half of her face.

Sarah fell to the ground. Tearing the mask from her face, she took in deep gulps of air and groaned as she waited for her strength to return. It had only been recently that she had worked up the courage to actually start testing her powers out and this was now the fifth successful transformation from her own will.

When the weariness finally subsided, Sarah put the mask back in place, got to her feet and looked around.

"Ok, this time I have to remember to not use anything bright that can draw attention in the dark." She wanted to try out some of Hallow's spells but also didn't want any chance of drawing curious people to her. That ruled out all fire and electric spells or enhancements.

Sarah finally decided on a mid-level earth attack and backed all the way to the edge of the clearing. Closing her eyes once more, Sarah tried to imagine the spell in the game. She had seen it a hundred times before. Reaching out a hand towards the empty clearing, she wished she knew what she was doing.

"Aftershock!"

Sarah braced herself but after a few seconds absolutely nothing happened. Taking another deep breath to calm herself, Sarah tried again. Then again. She sat down and winced as she realized it wasn't the most comfortable thing to do in armor.

"Agh! I probably look ridiculous!" Sarah's face burned in embarrassment. Without thinking, Sarah balled up her fist and struck the ground in frustration.

She yelped and almost fell back when a loud rumbling started up and small fissures quickly spread outwards from where her fist had hit the ground. When the fissures stopped the ground started shifting again and jagged cones of earth shot out of the ground ranging from four to twelve feet tall that would have impaled any target.

Finally, everything stopped as the spell wore off. Slowly, Sarah stood up and shut her gaping mouth. She was half terrified and half thrilled with the rush of power but finally came to the conclusion that that was enough practicing of spells today.

Sighing, Sarah held out her hands in front of her and, with barely needing to think, a large, intricate double bladed sword appeared. It had been a rare weapon that she had won from a one-time tournament in the game.

Holding on to it carefully, Sarah swung one of the bladed ends at a nearby six-foot cone of earth. The cone shattered on impact, but it also made Sarah's hands sting even through the gauntlets and she almost lost her grip on it. Stopping to give it a little practice twirl Sarah struck another cone. This time the point sunk deep into the stone and stuck. Thrown off balance, Sarah landed hard on her butt with a grunt.

"That's it! Superior weapon my ass." She grumbled as she got to her feet. "I'll stick with my reliable daggers."

The double bladed sword disappeared and was soon replaced with an older pair of wicked looking daggers that she had had for months. She then proceeded with her practicing as best she could.

About half and hour later, Sarah was so caught up in her training that she didn't even notice the strange rumbling sound in the distance getting louder and louder. When she first noticed it, before reason caught up to her, Sarah's first thought was that somehow the Aftershock spell had started up again. It took her a few seconds to realize that the sound wasn't coming from the ground, but the sky.

"What the hell?"

'Maybe a low flying plane.' Sarah thought to herself as the sound continued to grow and grow. 'A really low flying plane.'

She couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. Instinctively, Sarah moved back under the trees while still keeping close enough to see the open sky from the clearing.

Sarah's eyes widened and crouched down in terror a few seconds later as a massive ball of fire skimmed the trees right above her head and sailed to the other side of the clearing. What looked like a giant meteor hit the ground and continued to skid several dozen feet into the tree line on the other side, scattering dirt, trees, and burning debris everywhere.

Morbid curiosity overcame Sarah, and she took a few small steps around the trees for a better look. She realized her stupidity too late. Before the thing came to a complete stop there was a banging sound and what looked like a smaller piece went flying off of the side and right back at her.

An earsplitting metallic shrieking filled the air. Sarah finally regained her senses and tried to move out of the way. As the thing came lower it actually went through two of the cones before sliding across the ground inches to the side of Sarah.

It came to a stop a few feet past her. Sarah's frantic mind was still trying to comprehend what had happened, but she knew one thing for sure. The thing that just flew past her was _not_ part of a meteor. Half wondering where her sanity had gone, Sarah took a few hesitant steps closer.

Blinking a few times, wondering if she was seeing right, Sarah peered down at what seemed to be a small robotic figure. It looked extremely advanced and she judged that it might have been about a foot and a half shorter than her 5'7. Every now and then it twitched slightly and sparks flew off some broken wires and twisted metal. Whatever it was, it was probably destroyed now.

Sarah glanced back at the crater where the strange sphere had hit. The fire was still going and it was starting to spread through the trees. Sarah's mind quickly ran through any spells that might be able to put it out, but before she could react a humming sound filled the air.

"What the…"

Thinking quickly, Sarah scaled a nearby undamaged tree to the very top and looked back towards the town. She could just make out in the distant, dimly lit street, several black vehicles heading right for her. Bringing up the lead was a chopper.

"Damn government creeps are fast." Sarah quickly descended the tree before the chopper got close enough to spot her.

Coming to the conclusion that her curiosity wasn't worth dealing with the paranoia starting government, Sarah prepared to slip away through the shadows. A soft whining sound reached her ears causing her to stop in her tracks. Sarah turned back to glance at the small robot, surprised that it could still be working. Something about that whine had bothered her, almost as if it was in pain.

Its head was turned towards her and its eyes now flickered on and off. A bright crimson. Another whine escaped it, followed by a mechanical whirring as it tried to move and failed. Its eyes kept diming for longer and longer.

Sarah turned and took another step away, stopped, kicked at the ground and scoffed angrily at herself before turning back and heading for the mech.

"You better not try to blow me up or something after this." Sarah muttered to it as she bent down and carefully picked it up. It made a startled chirp and its eyes brightened momentarily, staring right at her, before going dim. The thing weighted more than it looked, and it didn't look too light to begin with. Luckily, staying as she was now gave her Hallow's inhuman strength.

In the distance, a light shone from above, breaking through the trees and heading right for the clearing. When it reached the clearing, it washed over a rock and tree strewn disaster area. Something still sat in the deep crater at the forests edge. No movement was seen in the abandoned clearing.

--

"Florida!? He landed all the way in Florida!?" Sam couldn't help but shout in surprise.

Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots were crowded together in one of the spacious rooms of an abandoned base that the Secretary of Defense had managed to get for them. The sun had just gone down by the time Bumblebee got Sam and Mikaela back to the base when they got the news that a broken message had come in from another Cybertronion trying to land.

"The massage has been warped, Optimus, and cuts out in several places, but it's definitely a distress call. I can't pick up on any signal coming from him now. Sir, I think it was Hound." Ratchet reported.

"Were there any others with him? Where is his team?"

"I'm not sure what happened to the others, but I was able to make out that there seems to be one other with him. I don't know who the other is and I'm not picking up any signal either."

"So, this guy crash landed way off course and is probably really hurt?" Mikaela spoke up suddenly. "You don't think this could be…?"

"Decepticons." Ironhide growled out, cannons starting to come online.

"Easy Ironhide. Yes, it could very well be Decepticons that caused this, and it's also possible that they might be landing soon. We will move out and try to get to them first." Optimus answered.

"What about us? We're coming too right?" Sam asked.

"And we should probably call and tell Secretary Keller and Will what's going on." Mikaela added.

Optimus shook his head. "Yes, but I think it might be better if you two stayed here for now."

"But I've been to Florida before…" Mikaela started, but Sam cut her off.

"And really, if more Decepticons are landing here soon, and with Barricade and Starscream missing, which is safer, going with you or staying here alone?"

There was a minute of silence before Bumblebee shifted back into his alt-mode and opened his doors. Grinning, Sam and Mikaela climbed in. As Optimus gave the order to move out, Sam wondered how he was going to explain having to take a road trip all the way across the country to his parents.

--

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed so far. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon._

_To answer one question I got, no I never planned on this being a romance, the only couple so far is Sam/Mikaela. I'm sticking to the friendship category._

_Please review._


End file.
